Spin City The city has never looked so dark
by totem
Summary: Chris has a past, but he cant tell any of them from risk of changing it! So see how Chris deals with the un speakable past and how he copes with betrayal! only short RR!


**This is just a short drabble from the ep spin city! i came up with this short and wrote it while yet again not sleeping LOL! Well please please read and tell me what you think! thanks loads totem: )**

**Disclaimer: i don't own charmed, or the charecters! **

* * *

**Spin City Short! The city has never looked so dark**

"Why don't we just call Leo?" It was one simple question that Paige voiced; little did she know the consequence of that question. Chris backed up from where they were stood, Piper looked towards Paige.

"No, no" He said firmly, adamant that it was out of the question.

Paige had no idea why this was, I mean they needed help and Leo was there old whitelighter, but he was more than that he had become her brother. "Why not? - He can help us. Besides, Piper's in danger, which means the baby's in danger, which means you are in danger" Did they not see just how serious all this was? Did they not understand?

"Because we don't need him" Chris shouted at Paige, she looked at him – she could see his intense anger glaring at her. She disagreed with him; they did need Leo, but was she the only one willing to admit to it?

"Yeah, he's right; I don't want to open up that can of worms" Piper agreed with her future son, she had spent so long managing to live with out him, just function without the man she loved and she knew how hard it was for him to leave knowing he was leaving one son and his wife but this…her been pregnant she knew that would change it all. She couldn't do that, she didn't want to have to deal with all that.

"He doesn't even know you're pregnant" Paige pointed out hoping that would work in her favour some how, she believed that Leo should know but – it really wasn't her decision though. Sure she missed having him around but, his wife also did. More that any of them – understandably, things had gotten complicated with that relationship and Piper wanted to add as less complication as possible to it. And Paige respected that decision but still felt Leo was needed right now.

"This is my point exactly" Piper pointed out, sure she still loved him with everything she was but she also understood that now – this was her family. Herself, her son and her unborn baby- and the twenty odd year old version of the unborn! She had to look after them and she wanted to make it all easier for Leo – for herself.

"Look, I'm not suggesting some sort of reunion..." AS Paige tried to make one last point in her painfully dieing argument she was cut off by Chris.

"He has been gone for six months. If he's not there for us in the future, why is he there for us now?" Chris was angrier now than either of the sisters had seen him before. His voice loud, deep and powerful, as he slammed his fist down on the counter top – he was adamant about this.

"You really do have father issues don't you" Paige shouted back, "And I'm thinking that this therapist – we should seriously look into it"

"Oh save up Paige because in ten years from now you'll need one – you have no idea what he's going to put us threw! If you did you wouldn't be standing here protecting him now" Chris shot at her.

"Yeah well he hasn't done it yet so…"

"Hasn't her, Paige he chose been an elder over his family! He is getting off to a pretty good start…" Chris was still shouting and now Paige and he were in a fully pledged slinging match.

Piper pushed her hand threw her already pounding head, as it throbbed feeling like it was about to explode. She backed away from the tension – "Look, no one calls LEO! Got it!" She said quietly yet firmly.

"Fine…but how long is this lasting…to what extent is all this going to last. Till one of us is near on death…let me just ask – is it okay with you two if I call him then?" Paige shouted.

She had expected some snappy comeback from Chris but she never got it, looking over at her nephew – a guy she had become attached to and now considered as Part of the family she noticed his odd change in emotion. He had gone from angry to hurt...with in seconds. He dropped his hands to his side and without a word orbed away. Paige looked to Piper when the orbs died away, "Err, what just happened?" She asked

"I'm not sure…I have no idea what goes on around here anymore" Piper said exasperated, and more than a little pissed as she walked over to the table and sat her six month pregnant self down.

Paige sighed, "Shit" She cursed, "Sorry about that Pipe…look I understand why you don't want Leo to know…I'm just…I don't want to see you or Chris, Mini Chris or Moody Chris get hurt" She walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and then took it over to Piper, "Here try and keep calm…and I promise I'll sort all this out. I sort the club out, then the potion then I'll go talk to your son"

"Thanks Paige…" Piper said meaningfully, "And I'm sorry I mean I know this is hard on you having to look out for a pregnant sister and a neurotic nephew"

"Hey, I wouldn't have it any other way…" Paige said, "But I think I'm failing on the looking after Chris"

"He'll come around…you know him"

Paige nodded hopefully, although un convinced.

Chris materialized in the club, although it was fifteen years till that fateful day he still felt a connection to it from in here, it was empty – just him in the emptiness 'what's knew?' he thought as he walked over to the stage where he took a seat on the floor with his back rested against the stage behind him. He felt himself been pulled into past events – or future depending on which way you looked at it. He knew that right now there was a demon out there but he also knew he was struggling to fight his own emotional demons and he needed to get them in check before they killed him or even worse he told them about future events that may alter the timeline drastically – I mean he was been very careful so as not to go back to his time and end up been called Chrissie and having to adapt to cleavage. He shook his head – all the things that he could mess up in the timeline and that's what came to mind? Plus the hair wouldn't be a problem – he already spent longer than Phoebe in the mirror!

**Fifteen years later (or some years earlier?) **

Chris Perry Wyatt, the fourteen year old who was forced, due to a power crazed brother and over all dysfunctional family, to be wise beyond his fourteen years. He walked softly down the steps of the club having agreed to meet his mother here – decided that if he came down quietly he may just happen to over hear a certain conversation about a certain Brother who seemed to have gone AWL! It was worth a shot. Wyatt had gone from the manor the other night and Chris knew it had something to do with this knew demonic threat but – they just wouldn't talk! He had to take measures into his own hands. No matter how many demons he had fought and helped vanquish Piper Halliwell would still bang on about giving him a normal life. It seemed everyone else had accepted the fact that it wasn't going to happen – hadn't so far accept Piper.

He got to the bottom of P3 and was aware that he was yet to accidentally on purpose stumble over words been exchanged – no doubt Wyatt had gone to find out more on this demon! He didn't need conformation on that – what he needed conformation on was where the hell he was…even at the age of fourteen he worried.

After coming to the bottom of the stairs and seeing now aunts of mom in sight he decided that he wasn't going to over hear any conversation so quit the been quiet gig. "MOM? PAIGE? PHOEBE?" HE called out, but it seemed to just echo. Instantly he became worried – when Piper said be somewhere in the serious tone she had to him – she was always there – ALWAYS!

He threw his back pack to the side, "GUYS! I'm here…" Still nothing… until he hared a fain whimper…

He looked around frantically, then he saw a hand lay, lifelessly behind the counter. He ran over to see his mother lay there, blood –so much blood had been spilt, the floor covered in red. Chris instantly grabbed hold of Piper's shoulders but as he did he noticed her still semi breathing. "MOM" He shouted, "Mom come on…please mom…" He was begging frantically.

"Paige!" He screamed, "PAIGE come on! WE need you….PAIGE!"

He had expected the blue orbs to fill the room but they never did so then he did the only thing he could – screamed for a father he knew wouldn't show as he cradled his dying mother. In all the years of his Life, Leo hadn't been around a whole lot – at all actually and continually failed them blowing them off for the elder duties he had going on up there.

"dad? LEO? DAD!" He screamed into the emptiness, "I NEED YOU"

It was the first, only and last time that Chris has ever and would ever admit to needing Leo – who once again let him down! Piper slowly slipped away!

**Back to the Chris in the past! Future – in 2005?**

Chris looked over to where he had…

would….find his mother, dead!

Over behind the bar. He remembered leaving the bar and his mother's body to find help! To find Phoebe and Paige and he also remembered what he did find! Those in the same state – Paige lay bludgeoned to death at the manor in the attic and Phoebe much the same in the kitchen! He remembered vividly the day his family died and the day evil won! They succeeded in taking them, and taking Wyatt also, changing his powers from the side of good to the side of evil with the actions – the murderous actions. Where as Wyatt had vowed revenge on those who killed our mom, and aunts, Chris had taken a different rout. He travelled back in time to make all this right…and he vowed his revenge not on the demons that killed them, but on the father, who had betrayed them, let them down failed them! Chris had vowed Leo would pay!

As he sat in his solitude – something which over the years he had become used to he knew that this was something he had to change! He had to stop Wyatt from turning, and save his family. Chris knew as he sat there something that he had not. Or wouldn't …. In his youth

It proved that you learned from your mistakes

Chris would never again trust in a father he knew would fail

That's why Leo wasn't an option, not to even be considered as a factor!

CHRIS relied on himself – that's what the past had taught him and now he would teach his past!

the end!

* * *

thank you again for reading- and i may if i get round to it make this a longer fic! not sure yet! well thanks again TOTEM 


End file.
